This invention relates to electrical light fixtures, and in particular to light fixtures for supporting elongated lamps such as florescent lamps.
Light fixtures for supporting elongated lamps such as florescent lamps typically include a housing that can be either mounted in or hung from a ceiling. Generally, the lamp is supported with its longitudinal axis oriented horizontally, and a reflector mounted above the lamp projects light from the lamp vertically downward to illuminate an area directly below the fixture.